Angela
| residence = San Diego, California Valencia, Santa Clarita, California | others = (aunt) | born = | status = Alive | actor = Paige & Blair (twins) | seasons = 3 | firstseen = "Day 3: 10:00pm-11:00pm" | lastseen = "Day 3: 2:00am-3:00am" }} Angela was the daughter of Chase Edmunds. Biography Chase was unaware of Angela's existence until her mother, having personal issues, showed up and left her with him. He enlisted his sister and Chloe O'Brian to help look after her, while he contemplated how to tell his girlfriend Kim Bauer about her. Day 3 While Chase was in Mexico on a mission, Chloe's babysitter was forced to bring Angela to Chloe at CTU, claiming she had a family emergency. When Ryan Chappelle discovered that Chloe had brought the baby into CTU LA, he was angry and ordered her to remove the child from the premises. ]] Chloe then enlisted Kim Bauer to help watch Angela. Finding that Chloe had not removed the baby, Ryan initially sent her home. Michelle Dessler convinced Chappelle to let her stay for the duration of the crisis, arguing that her technical skills were more important than her "child care issues." Adam Kaufman had performed Chloe's background check when she first came to CTU, and knew that she had never had a child. He told Kim that the baby was not Chloe's. Kim told Tony Almeida the new information, but Chloe was coordinating the sting on Michael Amador and there was no time to confront her. Follow the sting operation, Ryan confronted Chloe, and she observed Angela being taken by Barb, a social worker. Chloe finally admitted that Angela was not hers, but Chase's, much to Kim's surprise. With everything out in the open, Angela was moved to another area in the temporary care of a staffer named Marcy, until Chase returned to Los Angeles. After Day 3 After leaving CTU, Chase and Kim moved to Valencia, where Kim looked after Angela while Chase worked at a private security firm. After Jack Bauer was apparently killed in a shootout with Secret Service, Chase and Kim split. Chase, devastated by the loss and the constant pain in his reattached hand, increasingly turned to alcohol and prescription drugs to cope, and sent Angela to live with his sister. During Day 6, Angela was living in San Diego with her aunt. Following the nuclear blast in Valencia, Chase - drinking in a bar across the city - took the opportunity to fake his death and begin a new life elsewhere, ensuring that his daughter would receive his life insurance payout. As of Day 8, Angela was unaware of her father's location or status. The night after Day 8, Agent Thomas Hadley - having learned that Chase was helping Jack Bauer evade the authorities - ordered Helen Markinson to contact the San Diego FBI office and bring in Angela and her aunt for questioning. Background information and notes * According to The Official CTU Operations Manual, there was a child-care program at CTU during Season 5. Angela is not moved to any such facility, suggesting that it was only created after the reconstruction. Live appearances Category:Characters Category:Day 3 characters Category:Civilians Category:Living characters